The Eighth Deadly Sin
by Mr. Kohen
Summary: A girl. A woman. An alchemist. A State Alchemist. An assassin. A mass murderer. A homunculus. Edward seeks out to find out who this girl really is. Lethal or Bailey. Who is she really? (All homunculus added) (Kinda AU-ish) [Abandoned!]
1. The Eighth Deadly Sin

**Hi! This is** **my very first Full Metal Fanfic, so don't judge me too much. I hope you like this one. More chapters coming soon!**

 **Please enjoy, and review! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 The Eighth Deadly Sin**

Pride; deserving to be respected. Wrath; a feel of hatred. Gluttony; very hungry. Greed; a selfish desire to have more. Lust; a strong desire for something. Envy; jeaslousy. And sloth; being lazy. Those are the seven deadly sins. But now a new one is created. Lethal; causing death. The eight deadly sin was created.

A new homonculus appears. A girl, who humans call Bailey. She was known as a State Alchemist.

She was the first of the eight to preform alchemy. Father one day, came across a thought. If one homunculus became a State Alchemist, they could learn more of the "Human Sacrifices". But none knew alchemy, until one day Lethal came.

A failed human transmutation happened, but the human who preformed the transmutation had died after getting a toll from Truth. It was a man, who's daughter died.

Pride and Wrath found her one day, after hearing what happened, and brought her to Father. They tested her on humans, in which she immediately killed all of them.

After finding out her power, they named her Lethal, as her homunculus name, and Bailey for her human name. Her job was to watch what all the state alchemists did, especially the ones that preformed a failed human transmutation.

Her other job was to kill alchemists that got in the way of Father's plan, who weren't sacrifices. She began immediately.

* * *

"Bailey Bohana, you are now an official State Alchemist," King Bradley announced. Bailey grinned at the excitement, and now she could begin her job.

She walked into a room where every State Alchemist who passed would go to after the Führer announced that they passed.

She opened the door, in which a desk and a chair had been. "Ah, well if it isn't Roy Mustang," she greeted him. He sat in the chair that was next to the desk. "I'm not surprised about this. I knew I would become a State Alchemist at some point." She walked to an empty seat in front of her. She sat down, and stroke her long, black hair, which was in her face. Then she straightened her long black dress. Her tattoo was on her right hand, which had been covered with long, black gloves. Her lavender eyes looked straight at him.

"So, you're a fan of black. The Führer should have called you the Black Lover Alchemist," Mustang stated after handing her the certificate that had her real name.

She didn't laugh at the joke, but instead she read the certificate. "Huh. So I'm the Dark Thunder Alchemist," she repeated after she thought that in her head. Her alchemy was one of the darkest, so that must have explained why they named her that.

She looked at his face, which was straight. "I'm surprised the Führer actually let a woman become a State Alchemist. Anyway here is your watch." Mustang handed over the watch which had been in a drawer. "Protect it because this will be your only one."

"What happens if I lose it, and ask for another one?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"We would just tell you to leave," he explained. "If someone were to disguise themselves to look just like a State Alchemist, and act like one, we still wouldn't give away another watch. Even if it was a real State Alchemist."

'That makes sense,' she thought in her head. It was a smart idea, and she would probably never guess that.

After talking and explaining about being a State Alchemist, Bailey was allowed to leave. She had two choices. Begin her task, or return to Father, and then begin her task. If she did return to Father, he might have more information. But if she didn't go back, she would do her task and come back later, at least with something complete.

So she decided to return to Father. She didn't know if she was allowed to kill someone, just in case Father didn't want her to kill. She began to walk off, swinging her watch in a circle, going towards the place Father had been at.

* * *

"So this is a what all those alchemists carry around." Envy searched the watch, looking at every detail on it. He sat on a pipe, against the wall, looking at the watch. "So what's inside of it?" He began to open the watch, but couldn't. He pulled on it harder, but he still could't do it. "How hard is this thing anyway?"

"Only alchemy works on it." Lethal snatched the watch from him. She opened it by using alchemy and showed him. "See!"

He looked inside and a clock appeared, showing the time. He threw it to her. "Its a piece of garbage."

"Well, it happens to be my way of showing humans that I'm an alchemist. Even though it is trash, I'm still going to keep it." She stroke her hair again, which had been in front of her face again.

Father came in. "Lethal, I have a task for you."

"Finally!" She sighed and walked over to him. "So, what is it? Do I get to kill someone?" She grinned.

"No." Lethal stood there in disappointment. "I want you to find one of the sacrifices, and begin learning about one of them."

"Hmm. Then if that is what you want, I will start with the Little Alchemist, Edward Elric. He's been around Central, so I might be able to find him. And his brother Alphonse Elric is with him, so that gives you two sacrifices." She walked away, pulling her gloves in more, to cover the tattoo.

* * *

She began to search in Central, looking for one of them.

She walked trough crowds of people, and noticed a big suit of armor running to a boy. The suit of armor had been a boy, which Bailey discovered from his voice.

"Brother!" He yelled. "Brother!" The other boy he had been running to, turned towards him. He had a long red cloak on, with black pants and shirt.

"Al, where have you been?" The boy's blonde, braided hair swung to the side and then swung back the other direction.

The name Al rung in her head. 'Did he mean Alphonse?' she thought. 'Is that Alphonse Elri-' She was interrupted by a man running up to the two boys.

She could hear the man that recognized one of the boys, then other people overheared and all ran towards him. They began to awe when the blonde haired boy showed them his watch. It looked just like Bailey's. The same print of her's appeared on the watch. Then she got suspicious.

After all the excitement, she walked closer, listening to the crowds conversation. Then she heard "Elric," and then she realized something.

"Found you," she mumbled softly, only she could hear it from all the yelling the crowd was doing. "Along with your brother."

She jumped through the crowd, squeezing through people in her way. She went through the last one, and fell forward, but no one noticed as she quickly jumped up.

"Huh," the boy turned towards her. He starred at the girl and noticed the watch she had been holding. "Are you-"

"The Dark Thunder Alchemist. Yes, what a surprise to see another one of me show up here," she finished his sentence. "I'm Bailey Buhana. I just became a State Alchemist yesterday. And I'm the first woman to ever become one."

"You seem young, compared to when I first became a State Alchemist," he stated. Bailey was only a fifteen year old girl, now the youngest State Alchemist, and first woman to ever become one. "Anyway, I'm-"

"Edward Elric," she interrupted. "Everyone knows you." That was her way of not giving out her secret. Luckily everyone knew him, or else he would become suspicious.

"You're good at interrupting people. Maybe the Führer should have called you the Interrupting Alchemist. It fits your personality," he laughed silently, but Bailey wasn't offended.

"Well, you're pretty short for a State Alchemist." Then she laughed silently.

"You little-" Edward clenched his fist, but didn't do anything. If it had been a man, he would have punched him in the face.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to make fun of you. I needed more information on being a State Alchemist," she lied. Maybe she could get more information out of him. She had to anyway, or else she would go back with nothing.

"Let's go somewhere else then." He began to walk through the crowd, with Alphonse following him. Bailey began to walk to him, walking out of the crowd, which had turned into people leaving.

They went somewhere else, where very few people were, so no one would interrupt, and crowd them.

Edward began to explain more about being a State Alchemist, which Bailey already knew. So she decided to change the topic.

"So what concerned you to become a State Alchemist?" Bailey asked, trying to look normal.

"l usually don't get asked this, but I might as well tell you. It's not really a secret," he explained.

'Not a secret, eh,' she thought to herself.

"It was after I lost my arm and leg," he pointed at them. "Mustang came by and scolded me, but then he asked if I wanted to become a State Alchemist, since I knew alchemy."

"What about the failed transmutation? Did that do anything to you?" She blurted out, not thinking before she spoke.

"Wait a minute. How did you know I preformed a human transmutation?" He then became suspicious.

"All the State Alchemists know. Did you not know that?" she tried to convince him. Just them, a crowd came by again and surrounded all three of them. "It seems like your busy. I'll leave you alone." She walked through the crowd, and left him there.

Edward turned to Alphonse. "Al, I don't trust her," he whispered.

"Why? Maybe she heard from someone. At least give her a chance. She's new, and we just met her. We don't know what she is like," Alphonse told him.

"Maybe. But I'm still not going to trust her yet." Edward starred at Bailey, who was walking away.

'So you don't trust me then. Soon, you will never trust me, as long as you don't find out.' she thought.

Edward and Alphonse walked out of the crowd, going in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the very first chapter. Please review!**

 **Upcoming chapter, Three Alchemists, One Homunculus.**

 **"Father. I have found him. No information was given, but I think now he doesn't trust me. We need to find a way to know more without giving my true identity," Lethal told Father.**

 **"Find a way," he commanded. "As long as I know something, that can help."**


	2. Three Alchemists, One Homunculus

**It been awhile. This chapter is short, so please enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Three Alchemists, One Homunculus**

"Father I have found him. No information was given, but I think now he doesn't trust me. We need to find a way to know more without giving out my true identity," Lethal told Father.

"Find a way," he commanded. "As long as I know something, that can help."

"I'll try my best, but I don't know if he is smart enough to find out," Lethal explained. "I will go now."

"Hold on," he stopped her. "I think someone should go with you this time."

'It better not be Envy then' she thought. He would just get in the way, and laugh at her.

"Lust will go."

'Good,' she thought.

"Be Father, what about me?" Gluttony wined. "I need my Lust. Can I go too?"

"No. This is only for those two. Lust might not do anything, so there is no reason to have more of you to leave," Father explained.

"Well then, that settles it." Envy stated. Then Lust and Lethal left. "Now what is my task, then?"

* * *

Lethal walked around the streets, searching for Edward, who was off somewhere else. Lust had been on top of buildings, trying not to be seen. Lethal was only allowed on the streets because she was a State Alchemist. Her tattoo was covered enough, so that would help. But Lust's was showing.

"Where could he be?" she questioned herself. Then she grinned happily. "There you are!" she muttered in silence. He had been straight ahead of her. Luckily he was still in Central, or else that would have been a problem. "Edward!" she yelled. She began running and she grinned the whole way.

'Oh, no! Not her!' He was annoyed already. He was suspicious around her, and he didn't like her either.

She came up to him and greeted him again. "Don't you remember me?" She honestly didn't care about that, but he wasn't responding.

"I don't remember a girl, who knows my whole life story, and stalks me all the time. I could see you looking around for awhile. I didn't bother letting you know," he pointed out.

She din't care about that. It was true, but it also wasn't important.

The wind blew hard, and they were standing there. Lust was watching, and could hear the voices that flowed through the air.

"I'm not going to help you. I've told you enough yesterday." He walked away selfishly.

"I'm sorry brother's acting like this. He doesn't want anyone to get in his way right now." Alphonse said at the last moment before leaving.

'This is turning out worse than I thought. I'm not even getting any information out of him. Maybe I'm not right for this job. Being a State Alchemist is fun already, but without him knowing I'm a homunculus, it would be hard to get him to spit out something.' She walked away, back to Father. Lust didn't say anything after watching Lethal not speak one word.

* * *

As she approached Father, he gave her another task. "I want you, Envy, and Gluttony to go and find him."

"And just when I got here." She just accepted it. 'This is a pain. Each day is worse than the day before.'

Gluttony used his sense of smell to track down Edward. Eventually he was found and then captured. Both Lethal and Envy saw and returned to tell Father. He told both of them to go back and see what happens.

So they did and Gluttony broke free from being tied. Envy stopped him and Lethal watched. Since Envy was there to stop him from eating the sacrifices, they both left as Edward found two of the homunculus he was searching for. He had really found three, but one was hiding her secret.

* * *

 **I decided that the chapter will be around five hundred to one thousand, five hundred words. I will still try to keep with the story. This part was just an extra, but important. The story will continue next chapter, hopefully at least with one thousand words.**


	3. The Truth Lures In

**Chapter 3 The Truth Lures In**

Two weeks went by. Lust died, and Greed did too. Gluttony started to get too worried. Envy was his usual self. Pride was off somewhere. Wrath was at headquarters. Sloth was digging around Central. And Lethal was off sneaking around, and was wining about how she hated her job. She killed a few random people, but her attitude change after a day.

"You seem like your having a bad day. Shall I help you with your search for Scar," Bailey grinned a bit to Edward.

"I'll do it myself."

"Don't act like that. I'm trying to help you." She crossed her arms. "I don't understand why you don't like me. I can tell you don't trust me anymore. But I honestly don't care." She lifted a hand up.

"You're right. But its not just that." He continued walking in a different direction. "Can you stop following me? I told you I don't need any help."

"Hmm." She stopped for a moment. "I guess you won't know something about the Pholocipher's Stone." She laughed silently. It got him.

He stopped and turned. "What about it do you know of?"

"I thought you didn't trust me. And I'll only tell you if you do something I like to call a match."

"What do you mean match?"

"I'll give you a deal. We will be competing against each other. What we will do is whoever finds Scar first wins. If you win, I will tell you everything I know. And if I win, you must do anything I say until I feel like stopping."

"I will accept this, but if I win, you have to stop following me."

'That means I have to win or else I can't do my job. But I hate my job, so it won't matter much if he wins.' She thought for a moment. "Fine then. We will determine that we did find him, by bringing him to each other. We're both State Alchemists, so he will follow both of us."

"Then I'll start now."

"I will give you a head start too."

"I won't need one."

'You're that confident. The only way for you to win is if you find him immediately. I already know where he is.' She turned the other direction and walked away. 'You already lost. I might as well make him tell me everything once I win.'

As she turned the corner, she ran off towards where she wanted to go.

* * *

It was nearly sunset. Lethal did find him, and she found a way to make him agree to an offer she had.

"And why should I help you?"

"Because I have something you might want to know." Before she told him, she took off one of her gloves, and showed her tattoo. "You see. I am a Homonculus. I have been hunting down State Alchemists that we Homonculus's want. I became a State Alchemist so I could find them more easily. But I joined after the attack of the Ishvalans. And I only joined to search for Alchemists like you."

"What is it that you have that I might like?"

"I know of one State Alchemist named Edward Elric. I know where he is, and I can take you to him, but only if you agree to this deal."

"I will accept this, but later on, I might come after you."

"That's fine with me, as long as its after the deal is over." She crossed her arms again. He agreed and they left. "Starting tomorrow, I will take you. I have something that I must do before this." She left him, and walked off. She needed to take care of something so her plan would work out.

* * *

"So you're saying that he broke his Automail." Winry sighed. "I knew this would happen again. But you didn't have to come all the way here to tell me this."

"Its fine. I just wanted you to know this, and I couldn't find another way to tell you." She fake smiled.

"Thanks for at least telling me. I will go in the morning so I can get there in time." She was setting something up. This was her plan, and now she would win, and she could do whatever she wanted. "Sorry I forgot, but how does he know you?"

"Oh, I'm a State Alchemist like him, and he was one of the first one's I met."

"That's good to here. I'll see how much I can do to come." Then she left, and headed back for Central.

This was a set up. She was planning to have Scar attack Edward, but because Winry would be there, he wouldn't be able to continue. It would work. That evil little girl actually did it.


	4. You Didn't Know Everything About Me

**Chapter 4 You Didn't Know Everything About Me**

As Lethal approached Scar again, she brought him towards Edward. Her trick would hopefully work.

In the mean time, Edward and Alphonse were searching.

"Brother? Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't think we will find Scar in time. It sounded like she already knew where he was." Alphonse started to get worried.

"I can't tell what she is up to. I dob't even know what she is hiding. She knows too much."

During that time with the other Homunculi, some of them were off doing things.

"Lust. Where's Lust?" Gluttony bit on his finger. He was already wining about Lust's death. "Where is she? Where is my Lust?"

"Will you shut up about that? You've been saying that non stop for the past few days. She's already gone. So stop acting like that." Envy rubbed his ear as he sat on some metal wires.

And in a matter of time, Lethal had been in Central, running across the roofs of buildings.

"How are we suppose to find him? He could be anywhere and it might take to long to search all of Central," Al worried.

"We need to find a homonculus anyway, so if we find a way to lure Scar towards us, we won't lose and then there is a chance one of the homonculi come because they want both of us alive." It would work no matter what, because Scar was on his way there, and a special Homonculus was arriving soon.

And an oblivious moment with Lethal, she didn't bother leting people see her and ran far.

She laughed silently, noticing how close she was. 'Here it comes.'

And then he finally arrived in front of them.

But before Ed could get his chance to say he won, Lethal gave her grin, and was amused at his face, which was an annoyed type of face.

"Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Scar's hand made a cracking noise, when he got it ready.

"Yes...he is," Lethal replied for him. "I won Elric."

Scar didn't hesitate. He immediately ran towards him and the battle began.

* * *

"I wonder why I heard a rumvling noise," Winry went, carrying her tools in a box.

She got closer to the speaking they were doing, and overheard something she shouldn't have heard.

"So you were responsible for the death of the Rockbell family?" Ed blurted out, not realizing Winry had been by.

She stopped and tears ran down her face. She dropped the box as it slipped out her hand.

"I was the one who did it, yes."

And then a click came, with the cries she had.

"Why?" She shook and her hands became wet. The struggling and fear to pull the trigger was in her, she almost couldn't move it back. "Why did you kill my parents?"

Scar, in the matter of time, turned his head. "So this is the daughter of those doctors? You can shoot me if you want. I won't do anything if you don't. But if you do shoot me, then you will turn into my enemy."

The glee in Lethal's eyes approached each of them, moving back in forth to the one who spoke.

"Winry? Why did you come here?"

She didn't answer him, but instead asked the same question to Scar. "Answer me. Why did you kill them? All they were doing was healing people. So why? Why did you have to kill them?" She almost fell down, back onto the ground.

"I have no desire to answer that."

And her eyes widened. It was a simple answer and she couldn't even know why he wouldn't say it. The killer, and murderer stood there, and he couldn't even give the reason.

Lethal became more excited by yhe entertaiment. The hatred, the deadly fights, and the unhappiness and fear, always made her happy. The lack of innocence in this made her laugh inside. She couldn't stop from all the things she loved to watch.

 **"Bang,"** a different gun shot went from behind Winry. It startled her, but she couldn't get herself to look behind, so she could see the face of who it was. She fell then onto the ground, the front of the gun smaking onto the hard concrete ground. A tear drop fell, weting a tiny spot.


	5. Flash Of The Past I

**I've just thought about this. I haven't given Lethal a weapon to use. (How is she suppose to kill without anything?) I'm thinking of two different things, but I'm still debating on which one to choose. But because I want to reveal it later, I won't say the two choices, even if you beg. So okay, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Flash Of The Past (I)**

"Make sure you're not followed," Mustang informed.

"Yes Sir." Riza put her, well Fuery's glasses on. She stepped up to the door, slightly opening it. "If I make any progress, I'll call you at this location, so please don't move."

"Alright." He took his headphones off, having them around his neck.

"Do not enter the battle Sir." This time a frown formed on her face.

"I know." Then Hawkeye left the room, sliding the door shut.

* * *

"That one, he sure is persistent!" He ran down the streets, carrying someone on his shoulder. 'Looks like," he thought, turning his gaze for a different route. 'the farther I go...the less people there are.' He huffed, with little breath. But he ran faster, with the girl on his shoulder waking up from a short slumber.

"Prince."

"What is it?" he questioned out of concern.

"My left arm...It's no longer in use." Blood dripped on the ground, leaving a trail behind them.

"What of it?"

"I can no longer fight. If you bother with an unworthy burden like myself, you will also fall. Then all will have been in vain." She tried to get off, but he wouldn't let her go. "A king cannot exist without his people. But without their king, the people will have no sense in purpose." He continued to huff, but she he didn't stop. "Prince, you must return home alive in order to preserve the hopes of our clan."

"I'm not going to leave you behind," he shouted, and she smiled lightly.

"There are many things one can sacrifice to fulfill their duty." She lifted her dagger, spinning it in the direction of her, before she cut herself.

* * *

Earlier...

"Bang!"

Scar broke off part of a wall, running away. Edward shielded Winry with the gun on the ground.

Officers surrounded them, with one shooting a bullet up into the air, making a nuisance.

"Are you alright?" one yelled.

Winry cried, Al ran ahead, and Ed tried to stop her from crying.

They walked up, some facing the opposite direction to check for anyone that tried to come up from behind them.

"Officer. Please take her to a safe location." He handed the gun to the officer, and then turned back to Winry. "Winry. Al's still fighting so I gotta go." His red cloak went on her shoulders and hung on her back. "Sorry. We'll talk about this when I get back." He stood up, with her looking up to see the sky, with tears filling her face, running down her cheeks. "Officer, I'm counting on you."

"Uh..of course," he slightly hesitated. Edward ran to a pile of rocks formed by alchemy, jumping through them. "But...Hey! Are you going after Scar? What do you think you're-"

"No, let him go," another stopped. "He's the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Huh?! That little guy?"

"Oh no! I forgot to salute him!" he worried, leaving Ed already turning the corner.

"Why?" she spoke softly. "Why is there never anything for me to do but wait?"

* * *

 _"A young girl is being held under protective custody on Saint Louis Street in Sector B."_ All stations were warning and giving each other information to as what had happened. Mustang listened closely, with Hawkeye behind. _"She's a friend of the Fullmetal Alchemist. She's to be given extra care."_

 _"This is Sector 5 MP. Go ahead HQ."_

 _"Did she talk about Scar?"_

 _"No Sir."_

 _"Do we have permission to fire yet?"_

 _"This is Sector 17. Explosion sighted at the old autonant building. Could it be related to Scar?"_

 _"The Sector 3 report was false."_

"It's time," Mustang announced. "They're near Saint Louis Street. Give them back up," he commanded Riza, while she opened a cabinet.

"Yes Sir!"

"There's an empty house in the suburbs that we can use. If anything happens, wait at this adress." His hand reached over, with a folded paper in his hand. She accepted it, putting it somewhere so it would be with her.

"Yes Sir!" Her hand reached for some glasses.

"Make sure you're not followed."

"Yes Sir." She examined the glasses before putting them on. 'These are Sergeant Major Fuery's spare glasses,' she thought. 'I'll just borrow them.' Then she stood up, walking to the door, opening it slightly. "If I make any progress, I'll call you at this location so please don't move."

"All right."

She frowned a little. "Do not enter the battle Sir."

"I know." Then she left, sliding the door closed.

* * *

"They've run me into a trap!" Ling huffed, carrying Lan Fan on his shoulder.

"That fool is heading straight towards a dead end," Wrath spoke, Gluttony to his side. He looked around hearing noises, mostly crashing and expoding noises. Scar was up ahead, but so was Ling, who was trying to run away after he was attacked by Wrath. "Hmm..." Then he looked at the ground, seeing drops of blood. "You keep an eye on Scar," he commanded. "I'll take care of things here."

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. If you are wondering, (I) mean Part One. There is a Part Two, and possibly a part three. But Because I don't have the story all planned out, it might change, and the story may end up changing. (Again?! *~*) So hopefully I can get the mext chapter written soon, since I know what's happening.**

 **I'm out.**


	6. Flash Of The Past II

**This chapter is a little longer than the rest, minus chapter one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Flash Of The Past (II)**

"That fool is headinf straight towards a dead end." Clanking came and Wrath looked up. Followed behind, Gluttony looked over too. "I'll take care of things here. You keep an eye on Scar."

"Huh? But I like the girl better." Gluttony pointed over in the direction the other two were running, the ones they had been chasing.

"What? Are you into women?" he questioned in concern.

"Uh, huh. I like girls." It sounded sweet, except for... "Girl flesh is so tender and tasty." the unsweetness.

"Just hurry up and find Scar," he informed before following the oath he originally was going.

* * *

He huffed and panted longer as he ran more down the streets.

"Prince?"

"What is it?"

Lanfan looked down at her bleeding arm, hesitating to speak for a moment. "My left arm...it's no longer if ang use."

"What of it." Ling continued to pant.

"I can no longer fight. If you bother with an unworthy burden like myself, you will also fall. Then all will have been in vain," she assured. "A king cannot exist without his people. But without their king, the people will have no sense of purpose." Another hesitant moment went by, as she continued to stare at the ground while still being carried. "Prince, you must return home alive in order to preserve the hopes of our clan."

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

Instead of responding to that, she gave a weak smile, taking a knife, and spinning it on her hand. "There are many things one can sacrifice to fulfill ones duty."

"What are you doing?" A dog crept over by a garbaged wall, biting a bone. "Lanfan! Don't do anything foolish!" Lanfan then grit her teeth onto her clothes, putting the knife into position. And after a second, she stroke. "Noo!"

* * *

Earlier...

"Scar killed Winry's parents?" In deep shock, Al yelled insjde the hotel room he and Edward had been inside.

"I don't know for sure, but it seems very likely." And this had been before they even encountered Scar, and during that 'contest' he was doing.

"No...brother, you can't tell Winry about this," he warned.

"How could I?" Leaning his back against the couch, he gritted his teeth hard. "I don't want to see her cry anymore."

"Me neither."

"In any case, we'll have to confront Scar once again."

"Are you going to ask him about Winry's parents?"

"That too, but there's one other thing." They both looked straight into each others eye before Ed continued. "I'm going to lure in the homunculi." Well, you have one already. Except Lethal hid her secret and her tattoo was always covered. "They call me their 'precious human sacrifice,' and said that they were 'letting me live.' In other wirds, they can't afford to let me die. If my life is in danger because of Scar..."

"Then they'll show themselves? Seems like a long shot."

"It's better than nothing."

"But it didn't take long for Scar to overpower us last time. Are you sure you can handle him?" Al reminded.

Ed went off with a "Ergh," sweat dropping. "We're a lot stronger than we used to be."

"Even if the homunculi show themselves..." Al got closer, and Ed sweat dropped even more. "how do you plan to catch one?"

"I...I...I'll think of something!...I hope."

 **Baang!**

The door slammed open, and two figures appeared. "Din't worry. I overheard everything!" Ling it was, and he grinned widelt at them, while Lanfan held onto the ledge of the widow seal.

"Ling! How long have you been there?!" Ed shouted.

"Ever since I got kicked out of my room." He jumped in, sitting onto the bed that had been next to the window. "I shall help you with my plan."

"What!?" Another sweat drop formed on the back of his head. Ed's face came closer, and this time his teeth became more fang like. "What are you scheming?"

"Come on, we're friends right? I just want to help you of course." Finally his eyes opened, and he added, pointing to himself, with, "All right. I'll cut the crap. I want to know the secret of the homunculi too. If we're close enough, the two of us can detect their prsence. You guys lure them out...we'll detect their presence, set up an ambush and then grab one," Ling explained. "We've vattled them before, so it'll be easier for us to catch them. So how about it? Will you let us catch one?"

"A joint effort, huh!?" A grin was written onto Ed's face. "Agreed." Then a frown was written. "Just make sure you don't run off once you've caught your homunculus."

"You have my word. Plus, I owe you a meal."

"A meal," he said in confusion.

"Um, brother. This is Ling's room service bill."

As alphonse handed over the paper, Ed's eyes turned black, with his mouth opened wide.

"THAT'S MORE THAN JUST ONE MEAL!"

The door slammed opened, revealing Winry in anger. "KEEP IT DOWN! WHAT'RE YOU GUYS, A BUNCH OF KIDS!? She stormed over. "I have to get up early tomorrow, so keep it down!"

"Oh yeah. You're going back to Rush Valley tomorr-" He got the image of Scar crushing his mechanical arm. "...oh..." He shook his hand up and down, making up an excuse about why she should stay. "Why the hurry? Rush Valley can wait a few days. There's so much more to see here and do here in central city!"

"Huh?" Winry blankly stared.

"Well, it's just that...you know...uh...my arm might get broken. Yeah. I'll probably break it. All right?"

Blood dripped off her wrench as she scolded him. "Are you planning to break it?" She grumbled, as Ed was on the ground motionless with blood dripping out his mouth.

"Brother. Is this his soul? Oh...oh...So this is the spirit?!" Al held onto the small ghostly like figure raising up.

* * *

A while later...

"I smell it! I smell it! The scent of the Ishvalan I never got to eat! He's over there!" Gluttony's tongue stuck out, and saliva fell from his mouth.

Lanfan and Ling turned their gaze over, detecting the two.

"They're here!" Ling yelled, rushing over.

Lanfan made her way to Gluttony, who was forced into getting kicked by her foot.

"Hmm," Wrath went, searching over.

Gluttony sat on top of a building, Lanfan sitting on a pole nearby, and Ling standing on bars. "Hi there! How's it going? Are you by yourself today?"

Gluttony turned to Lanfan as his nose was healing. "You can not escape," he heard from her. "Your presence is most distinctive. Anywhere you run, I can track you down."

"Hm." Wrath stopped for a moment, listening to their conversation. "So you can sense its presence. That must be how you identified Envy." The sword in his hands, raised from his container. "It's a troublesome ability. I must eliminate it!" Surprises came to them. Both of them turned towards Wrath. "You...I have no quarrel with you human. Leave!"

Going towards Lanfan, Ling yelled to her before she was attacked. "Lanfan run!" But it was too late. Her mask fell off as she was stabbed.

* * *

 **So, I've decided to make a part three since I also decided to end there. I don't know when I'll update again, but in that time, I hope you read it and like this chapter. Future chapter may end up becoming longer.**

 **Lethal hasn't been added in these two chapters, and because of that, I will try to add her next chapter.**


End file.
